Forbidden fruits always taste the best
by Hopelesscase404
Summary: Fifth Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara is made to choose a bride for him by his not so lovely council. He does as he is told for the sake of the village and he chooses none other than the oldest girl of the Chinoike Clan. It's supposed to go according to plan but what if feelings interfere and he falls for someone else?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone!**

**Unfortunately I don't own Naruto only my made up characters. Hope you'll like this.**

**Btw my title sucks big time so if you have any suggestions for that please let me know and I'm also very grateful for all reviews. :)**

**Xo**

_Today's council meeting lasts longer than usual. _Mused the redhead Kazekage leaning on his elbows while he pretended to be listening as they two members got into a heated arguement about where they should invest their little foundings from the Wind Daimyō.

Suddenly one of them aburtly stood from his place slamming his fists on the desk.  
"We shouldn't be arguing about where to put our foundings! We have to find a way to gain more! We need more money to support the academy and the hospital as well as paying our shinobis for their missions." He started but another cut him of.

"We haven't yet talked about the summer months! This years harvest almost equals to zero as there was almost no rain in the season. How are we going to provide food for the villagers?" He asked Glacing at the Kazekage, making Gaara immediately understand where they were coming from.

"This is the point I would like to put an end to this act." He said coldly leaving the actors with their mouths hung open in shock as he was so quick to see through them. At the same time Baki smirk behind his hand setting ready for entertainment and his brother shook  
his head at the council in disapproval and disgust.

"This is the twelfth time this week, fourty-seventh time this month, which only started a week along with your demands about me having to find a wife whose family beholds land, money and power important to us." His annoyed teal eyes pierced through the room and noone dared to speak up.

"I understand the severity of the situation we are facing right now, you don't need to come up with lies that we wouldn't be able to feed our villagers during the summer months." He threw a death glare at the member who said that.

"I have already told you to give me time to think about, which you should take seriously and stop bothering me until I give you my answer." He hated that they wanted to meddle with his personal affairs and he was more than furious after the first time they came up with that wonderful idea.

"Kazekage-sama, you don't even have to find one! Just choose one from the ones we have already selected for you!" One of them tried, lifting up a heavy looking folder he looked like he wanted to continue talking trying to convince Gaara but he was cur short.

Before Gaara could have snapped Kankuro spoke up with an acceptable proposition for both parties fearing his brother would throw the whole council out of the room.  
"He will take a look at them." He stated as some council members gasped in shock as the tried to imagine their always so cold Kazekage choosing his possible bride to be in front of them. "At home." He added after hearing his brother's sound of disapproval. "Of course, it doesn't mean that he has agreed to marriage." He added again after seeing the hopeful eyes.

Gaara nodded giving his approval, the council members had to agree with him so that they could finally leave. They dragged on the meeting for so long there was barely any air left in the room and the heat was getting to each of them.  
Finally Baki spoke up closing the meeting as it had no more importance and slowly people begun to leave.

Gaara was the first one to flee the room purposely leaving behind the folder containing information about the women they seemed fit to marry him.  
He didn't want anyone to catch up to him, not in the mood for anyone so he teleported straight into his office gathering the paperwork he had to finish.

He took a seat in his chair exhaling loudly turning towards his window.  
He couldn't give himself the luxury of disappearing for a few hours as his sister was coming home from Konoha bearing huge news which were probably about expecting her first child from none other than Shikamaru Nara and he was more than sure that she would snap of his head with her fan if he wasn't at home when she arrived with her husband.

This was the exact moment Kankuro burst into his office.  
"If we don't leave now Temari will chop off our balls for sure that we made her wait." He panicked holding that God forsaken folder in his hands trying to hide it from his brother as he noticed the daggers Gaara sent towards the thick folder.  
"Would I still have to marry someone if she did chop of my balls?" Mused Gaara, not realizing that he said it out loud. His brother sared at him for a minute then he suddenly cracked up laughing.  
"I didn't know you had any sense of humor." He chuckled. "It was quite good."  
"I was being serious." Answered Gaara with a straight poker face but he burst out laughing after seeing his brother's face.

Kankuro couldn't seem to find the right answer so he stepped towards the door.  
"Seriously let's go. I'm really curious why she couldn't tell us these 'big news' in her letters." Kankuro said making quotation marks in the air.  
"She's probably pregnant." Answered Gaara as they stepped out of the Kazekage Tower.  
"Naniii?" Exclaimed Kankuro drawing attention to themselves from the passerby villagers.  
"They have been married for more than half a year and her friends in Konoha are already pregnant or had their first child." He explained in a low tone not wanting to draw attention to them. "You know her, she wouldn't want to be left out of the 'fun' ." He said mimicking his brother's earlier movements.  
"But it's merely an idea without real proof." He added quickly seeing Kankuro's frown. "And we can't really do anything to Shikamaru anymore because they are married." He added again remembering the time Shikamaru asked for their approval to marry Temari.

His brother's insight left Kankuro speechless for some time. His brother has always been straight to the point but ever since he talked more to them he had to realize that his ability to think clearly without emotion made him even stronger as Kazekage.

"And how do you plan on asking her opinion on your case?" He asked glancing at his brother snapping out of his earlier thoughts.  
"I have no idea about that." He confessed, looking at the horizon.  
"Seems like you'll have to find a way sooner rather than later." Kankuro smirked spotting his sister and her husband.  
"Hn."

Temari must have seen them too as she was about to break in a run but Shikamaru stopped him whispering something in her ear which made her slow down.  
"Definitely pregnant." Said Kankuro sharing a look with with his brother. Gaara just nodded to show his agreement and waited patiently for them to arrive.

When they were in earshot Shikamaru couldn't hold back his wife anymore and let her launch herself at her siblings squeezing the life out of them.  
"Gaara, Kankuro!" She squealed happily. "I haven't seen you two in so long! I have so many things to tell you." She said slightly blushing at the end.

"I'm sure that you do have a lot to tell Temari but I would like you to go and get checked by a medic taught by Sakura. I just want to make sure that you're okay." Said Gaara surprising his sister.  
"Did Naruto tell you?" She accused frowning, not happy about how her big reveal went.  
"No, I just put two and two together. If it helps Kankuro didn't know why you were visiting." Gaara let himself smile at her and suddenly Temari suddenly started to cry.

"What did I do?" Gaara asked looking at an equally confused Kankuro.  
"I don't know, but she will suffocate me if you don't help." Breathed Kankuro as Temari was hugging him while crying and laughing.  
"Troublesome woman." Sighed Shikamaru nearing them slowly removing Temari's hands from around Kankuro's neck.  
"Her hormones change her mood way too frequently." He explained calmly.  
"What did you just say?" Shouted Temari at his face while pouting.

"Let's have you checked out then we can have a big dinner to celebrate does it sound right to you?" Asked Kankuro trying to figure out a way to please his sister.

Not even one hour later they stepped into the Kazekage Mainson. The dinner was already made and the table set for five. The maids have already left as their jobs were finished and they wouldn't be back until morning.

Temari dug into her food as soon as she sat down not even bothering with formalities.

"Oh my God I haven't eaten since lunch. I'm starving." She said between two mouthful of food.  
"How have you two been without me?" She asked glancing at her siblings.  
Gaara uncomfortably shifted in his chair but didn't say anything letting Kankuro fill her in about what happened during the time she has been away.

"Gaara, you are more quiet than usual." Temari directed her gaze at him."What's bothering you?"

"I'm just curious about the baby's gender." He answered not missing a beat.  
"Boy." Said Shikamaru. "But if you were really that curious you would have asked long before." He stated as he caught Kankuro glance at a file which he threw on the counter.

Temari saw it too and she was holding it in her hands the next second opening it.  
"What the hell?" She said pulling out a paper looking at a woman's picture along her basic description and her family information.  
"Don't tell me that the council wants you to marry." She said with a groan.

"They do." Said her brother frowning at the paper.  
"And there's not much we can do to make them change their minds." Added Kankuro curling his hand in a fist.  
"But you are still so young!" Argued Temari.  
"Yet my older sister is married expecting her firstborn who is a boy and will be a leaf shinobi." Said Gaara which immediately made Shikamaru understand why he has been quiet for so long.  
"Why does it matter?" Asked Temari not paying attention to her logical self.  
"Because if he was to suddenly die the Leaf would have a claim to the title." Explained Shikamaru. "The council will probably use this argument as a last resort eventhough we are at peace such event could change it."

"It's only a matter of time until they realize it." Added Kankuro.  
"So Gaara can kiss the single life goodbye." Stated Shikamaru.  
"Hn." That was all Gaara said grabbing the file with his sand teleporting it to his chambers.

After dinner Kankuro wanted to stay in the living room for a bit longer but Temari was tired from the road so Shikamaru took her upstairs and Gaara took it as an opportunity to get away from questions and excused himself as well.  
He closed his bedroom door leaning his gourd next to his bed as he threw himself on it in a childish manner to show his displeasure of the council's newest idea.

He sometimes played with the thought. _What would it be like to be loved more than a friend? _He often longed for what his sister or Naruto had. Someone that they loved and that someone loved them back unconditionally. If he wanted to be honest with himself there was nothing he wanted more than that.

That's why he tried everything in his power to prevent the council from making it his duty as Kazekage, yet he knew that he failed as soon as he found out that his sister was expecting a boy.

He sighed again and pulled something out from under him which was none other than that stupid folder.

_Maybe luck will be on my side for this once in my life. _He thought as he pulled out a paper from the stack deciding that she will be his choice, not even bothering with the rest.

He read over her paper over and over again as an unfamiliar feeling settled in his stomach as he realized that he was looking at his soon to be wife.

He hasn't slept the whole night, he rarely ever slept only when he was drained őr relaxed. He felt like he could fall asleep any second but the unfamiliar feeling of uneasiness and nervousness kept him awake the whole night.

He was the first to descend the stairs the next morning deciding on making breakfast instead of the maid. He didn't think of himself as a good chef but his siblings seemed to like his dishes, and he liked to spend some time with them and to see them happy.

He prepared tamago gohan for his siblings and Shikamaru whom all came downstairs as they smelled that something was waiting for them upstairs.

They gladly accepted their breakfast and dug in.  
"Ano... I thought a lot yesterday." Started Gaara. "I think it would be the best if we told them about your pregnancy as soon as we can, so they cannot say that we are hiding it from them." Temari nodded along with the two other men so he continued.

"Also, I weighted all my options and I have to accept their offer now so they won't arrive at my doorstep with a wedding contract and a bride." Kankuro chuckled as he imagined the scenario but stayed quiet.

"Who did you choose?" Asked Temari looking at him in concern.  
"Chinoike Asumi."


	2. Chapter 2

"Enter." Asumi heard his father say and she slid the door out of her way. She wasn't surprised to find her younger sister already there sitting on her knees exhausted with her left eye bleeding, her father was constantly training her to make her stronger and it seemed to be working but she couldn't be disciplined which angered him a lot.

Asumi took a seat next to her sister straightening her back after shooting a glance at her sister signaling her to keep her back from hunching. Yuki paid no attention to her sister as her eye was hurting a lot more than she expected it would but she looked at her father expectantly making her older sister do the same.

"Asumi, you were called here today because we have received a marriage proposal for your hand. As my first born daughter you are expected to carry our clan's name with honor and pride and to excel at your duties as a wife and a mother." He started and Asumi's stomach turned uncomfortably. She knew that this day would come sooner or later but it scared her anyhow. She wasn't trained to be a ninja as she couldn't use her eyes as well as her sister so her father decided to make her become the best... _housewife._ She added that last part to her inner monologue in sorrow.

Her sister wasn't like her at all and she didn't know when to keep quiet.  
"Why would you make her marry someone she doesn't even know?" She exclaimed as she was about to stand up. Asumi was glad for her sister always sticking up for what she thought was right but she held her back this time grabbing her by her shirt.

Asumi knew that Yuki could have easily janked herself out of her gasp but she didn't do so per her request.

"Because the Kazekage himself choose her." Ichirou said in a tone as if it was the biggest honor. Yuki disagreed strongly as she imagined a man in his late fifties with six wives at least.

Asumi didn't know much about the Kazekaga either. They have grown up quite isolated in the Land of Rivers. They weren't allowed inside the office when their father was negotiating because they were just women, Yuki wasn't even allowed out of the house for other reasons.

Well, Yuki was used more like a weapon which her father used to intimidate his partners with. This was the reason why he had so many partners from smaller and bigger villages from the fire and the wind wanting them to import goods such as rice and meat. Their fortunate location also helped a lot as their clan developed onsens along the way from Konoha to Sunagakure for the travellers who had to stay at least one night in the Land of Rivers.

"When do I leave?" Asked the older girl with no emotion in her voice trying to stay strong as she imagined that she wouldn't see her home nor her family ever again.

"You are not leaving alone, we have to show them that we are even stronger than they've expected. Your sister will be your personal bodyguard along with Takeshi." Yuki gasped silently, she has never been let out of the village much less the Land of Rivers. The opportunity itself excited her but she didn't like the cost of it.

Her father has always kept her close to himself for her dōjutsu. She never got to know how he lost his eye technique or if he lost it at all and just refused to use it. Either way she couldn't care less about Ichirou, she was finally getting out of this place. Sadly her happiness couldn't be full as she knew that her sister didn't want that marriage to happen. Her sister was too fragile for that, she was pure innocence. _Even her name means innocence, for Kami's shake! How could he do this to her?_ She cursed in her head.

Yuki shot up from her place yet again ready to charge her anger at her father but Asumi stood up with her grabbing her by the hand. Their father must have taken this as a sign of excitement as he continued.  
"You are leaving tomorrow at noon, that gives you enough time to say your goodbyes. However, after reading the Kazekage's letter, he didn't seem 100% certain about his choice as he requested two months to get to know you before the marriage. I trust that you know, you cannot fail as the reputation of the whole clan weights on your shoulder." _Way to make her feel like shit, old man. _Thought Yuki lightly squeezing her older sisters hand to offer her support.

"Hai. I will show him that he cannot find anyone better than me and I will not stain the reputation of the Chinoike clan." Agreed Asumi almost breaking Yuki's hand in the process.

"As for you Yuki, you will limit your interactions only to your sister as you are incapable of controlling yourself." He only got a stiff nod from his younger daughter.

"You may leave now, and start preparing for your departure." He said making Asumi flinch while her sister just glared at their father.

The girls left his office in silence and headed towards their rooms. Yuki couldn't stand the silence which fell between them but she didn't know how to make her sister feel less miserable.

Suddenly the heard approaching steps and soon they saw their mother heading towards them. She looked excited as she brought Asumi in a warm embrace.  
"I cannot believe that you were chosen to be the bride of the Kazekage! What an honour!" She exclaimed completely ignoring Yuki.

It wasn't a secret that their mother favoured her sister more and Yuki couldn't blame their mother. Asumi was everything she wasn't and lacked.

Her sister was simply beautiful, with her spotless perfect porcelain skin she overshined half of the female population and it was just her skin. Her heart shaped face was framed with straight blonde, almost white hair which fell down to the small of her back but she wore it in a complicated braid to enhance the shape of her face. Her high cheekbones and button nose only added to her beauty along with her full lips and big lavender eyes which almost never turned blood red unlike her younger sister's. She was also taller than Yuki and her posture shined with elegance and grace.

Yuki has been jealous of her sister, she knew that unlike to her older sister she was only alive because she was the only one in the family who could properly use their eye technique. Her older brother is to inherit the clan after their father passes away and he was the perfect diplomat running the family onsens in his own. She loved her brother dearly as he was the only one that cared about her from the very beginning. She has built a good relationship with her sister but Asumi used to hate how much time their father spent with her until she was old enough to understand it wasn't a piece of cake to train with him.

Asumi wasn't a good user of her Ketsuryūgan, in fact she was plain bad at it and her taijutsu was way too weak therefore her father thought it would be best to take advantage if her beauty.

Yuki was snapped out of her thoughts as her mother looked at her with a stern face.  
"I expect you to be on your best behaviour and to help your sister with everything." She said letting Asumi go.  
"Oto-san has already lectured me about it." Yuki said with a grin on her face, obviously content with herself as she saw her mother's vein popping on her forehead from her answer.

"Yuki, Asumi, long time no see!" Said a voice which strangely resembled their brothers who has been away from home for a week now.  
"Masaru!" Screamed Yuki in joy throwing herself at her brother. He chuckled at her happiness embracing her in a hug.  
"Seems like someone missed me while I was away." He said letting Yuki go and embracing Asumi as well.  
"I was talking about behaviour like this. A proper lady like Asumi doesn't scream nor show her emotions like this." Yuki rolled her eyes at her mother. "Nor do they rool their eyes."  
"Oka-san, please calm down, I'm not the one who has to marry that old man." Yuki said casually, making her mother frown in disapproval.

"I will make Asumi ready for your travel." She said leading her older daughter away.

"Come on I have pack my stuff too." Yuki grabbed her brother by his arm and led him towards her room.

"By the way why didn't you do anything to make Oto-san change his mind?" Asked Yuki while she filled her bag with clothes she would need.  
"I tried but he was adamant about it. He said that.." Her brother started.  
"This is the greatest honour." They finished together rolling their eyes at the same time.  
"And I can't do anything about these stupid traditions until I become head of the Chinoike Clan." He finished hanging his head sadly.

"Who's accompanying her?" He asked, curiosity lacing his voice.  
"Takeshi and I." He nodded his head not saying anything.  
"Are you doubting me? I may be bad at keeping my mouth shut when I should but I can protect her better than anyone else and Takeshi is one of Oto-san's best guards. I have only met him once and he dissapeared so fast I couldn't even comprehend what was happening." Yuki said glaring at her brother.  
"Not to mention he is about your age." He said wiggling his eyebrows wich earned him a pillow landing in his face full force.  
"He's not my case." She said whither a blush on her face.  
"Then who's your case little sister?"  
"I don't know, haven't met him yet, I suppose I'll know after that."  
"Who would have thought that you were the romantic type." Masaru was grinning at her sister but it was quickly rubbed of his face when Yuki's eyes turned into a terrifying shade of red.  
"Anyway I'll go and tell Takeshi to pack his stuff." He said gathering himself not wanting to experience the power of her eyes.  
"What a brave man you are." Said Yuki to herself rolling her now lavender eyes.

She woke up the next day around eleven o'clock. She didn't have many people to say goodbye to, only her brother and parents. She has never had friends like Asumi, most people her age were afraid of her abilities as she had a 'slight' problem controlling her bloodlust when she was learning to control her blood release jutsus and her eye techniques.

While Yuki got dressed her sister was ready for their one and a half day long travel. Her mother made her braids early in the morning but they were so tight she was sure they would stay in place for at least three days. She was wearing her travel clothes, she had to change into a formal attire when they were close enough to Sunagakure so that her future husband would find a liking to her immediately.

She left her room without a second glance and went to say goodbye to her parents and brother.

One hour later Takeshi , Yuki and Asumi were ready to go. Takeshi has taken hold of Asumi's bag as she said her goodbyes and he didn't seem like he wanted to give it back as he swinged the bag on his back.

"We will miss you Asumi." Said her mother with a single tear rolling down her cheek. "Do you have everything you need?"

"Yes Oka-san." Nodded Asumi feeling uncomfortable with how her parents ignored that their other daughter was to leave along with her.

"Asumi-sama, we should leave now, otherwise we won't make it to the last onsen at the border in time." Takeshi finally spoke up looking at her.  
Asumi nodded giving one last hug to her mother and turned away from her family.

One hour into the walk Yuki couldn't stay silent anymore, it wasn't in her nature.  
"So Takeshi, how old are you?" She asked casually.  
"I'm twenty years old Yuki-sama." Answered Takeshi, Asumi knew that he didn't want to do so but as a guard, it was his duty to answer her sister's question.  
"Asumi is the same age as you are." Said Yuki. "You two must have some stuff that you can talk about." She said grinning thinking that she could make some conversation happen between the three of them. "And if you call me sama once again I'll will hurt you, drop the honorifics they are just plain stupid, I'm not above you in any way."  
"Hai." That was all Takeshi said.

Asumi was surprised how easy going her sister could be. Unlike to her she hasn't even gathered the courage to look man walking beside her in the eye.  
Takeshi was indeed good looking with his spiky brown hair and strong jawline. He was towering over her but he didn't seem intimidating to her. Of course it would have been easier to look him into the eyes if she hadn't known him for her entire life.

By nightfall they reached their family onsen without any problems. The staff was more than enthusiastic about their presence welcoming them with a huge dinner. Per their father's wish Yuki had to check Asumi's food first to see if there was any poison. Eventhough Asumi was immune to all poisons just like her sister their father insisted on it as Yuki could identify the poison in a matter of seconds thanks to her training.

"Your food's all good." Yuki said giving her sister a dry smile. "Will I have to do this in Sunagakure too?"  
"No there will be no need to do that as your sister will be the guest of none other than the Kazekage." Said Takeshi, Yuki nodded as she watched Asumi pick on her food.  
"Nee-chan you should eat some more. Tomorrow will be tiring, you will need some power in the desert." Said Yuki.  
"Arigato Yuki, but I'm not hungry at all." _Liar._ Yuki thought glancing discreetly at Takeshi's direction.

After dinner she waited for Takeshi to escort her sister into their room and she gathered a plate of food telling the staff that she was so famished she needs seconds.  
"Here is your dinner. I'm not leaving until you are full. I don't care about what others would say we are all alone nobody's watching and if you don't eat it I'll make you. The fear of gaining weight isn't an acceptable excuse for starving yourself." Yuki said sternly placing the plate in front of Asumi.

Asumi toom her plate knowing Yuki was completely serious and she was grateful that she gave her food. She was afraid to eat much in front of Takeshi, not wanting to make a wrong impression nor she wanted to gain weight so she wouldn't please the Kazekage which would make her father furious.

"I'll take care of your plate tomorrow morning." Yuki said. " Are you going to need my help getting ready tomorrow?" She asked curiously.

She has never been dolled up like her sister, so she didn't know much about formal, informal or proper attire. She was dressed like a ninja and that was it.  
"Yes I will." Asumi saw the panicked look on her sister's face so she quickly added. "I'll tell you what to do."


	3. Chapter 3

**Please please pretty please receive and tell me what you think. **

Sunagukare was buzzing with excitement the young Kazekage noted as he looked over the city from the top of the Kazekage Tower.  
He didn't have to think a lot as to why the people were so excited. Word got around Suna faster than he has ever seen before. By the time he stepped out of the Kazekage Tower the whole village seemed to know about his soon to be bride's arrival.

At the council meeting he informed the elders about Temari's pregnancy along with the name of his chosen bride. He told them specifically to keep it a secret from the villagers as he didn't need any unnecessary attention but they obviously ignored his request. _At least they let me write my proposal_ _alone._ He thought curling his fist into a ball as his sand started to pour out of his gourd.

He sighed deeply retiring to his office, he had six hours until her arrival. He sat down leaning back into his chair running his fingers through his hair.  
To be honest he didn't want to get married so soon. He was only nineteen years old having turned nineteen only months ago. The last thing on his mind was marriage, he still wasn't great at making friends or forming bonds with people. The only thing he has achieved was that his people weren't afraid of him, instead respected him and some even liked him which was a good sign, but he was sure that he isn't ready for marriage.

He really did want to find the one that was meant for him but he wouldn't marry her either after a month or two. And yet that was what the council expected of him. To spend the rest of his life with a stranger who doesn't love him nor does he love her back. They will expect them to have children soon after the wedding which made Gaara's insides crawl. He doesn't want to be a father now, nor in the foreseeable future. He will not turn into a man like his father was. He will not give himself the chance to ruin some innocent child's life with his bad decisions and cruelty.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as Temari barged into his office along with her husband.  
"What now?" He said looking at them from behind his fingers.  
"You have to go home and get ready it's almost four o'clock which means you only have two hours." Said Temari excitedly. Gaara and Kankuro didn't give too much thought to her mood swings anymore as they simply couldn't keep up with it instead letting Shikamaru to deal with her.  
"I think I'm okay to greet them wearing what I'm wearing right now." He glanced at his clock again which showed that he spent his whole afternoon after his lunch break thinking instead of working.  
"Gaara, I'm afraid you'll have to change into your robes as it's tradition to meet them dressed formally." Said Shikamaru carefully trying his best not to anger neither of the sand siblings.

His wife was more than moody and he wasn't afraid to admit that she was positively scary when angry.  
He didn't want to anger his brother in law remembering the last time. He had the displeasure of experiencing both of Temari's brother's strongest attacks when he asked for her hand from them. He only made it out alive because Temari was quick to come to his aid screaming at her brothers at the top of her lungs.

Gaara gave him a death glare which shut him up but he couldn't do anything with his overly cheerful sister. She grabbed him by the hand and demanded.  
"Now let's get home!" She shouted waiting for Gaara's teleportation jutsu.  
Her questioning gaze turned towards her brother.  
"There's absolutely no way I'm teleporting you and accidentally hurting my nephew." He said sharply. He expected his sister to throw a temper tantrum which happened to her quite a few times ever since their arrival to Suna. Instead she throw herself into his arms crying.  
"You will be the best Uncle Shikadai can ask for along with Kankuro!" She was semi-shouting and crying.  
Gaara looked helplessly at Shikamaru who shrugged his shoulders indicating he had no idea what to do.

"I almost forgot that you have to get ready!" She shouted again grabbing Gaara by the hand dragging him out of his office. "Shikamaru bring his gourd!" She demanded looking at her husband.

After an agonising one and a half hour later he was declared ready by her sister.  
His Kazekage robes were wrinkle free as his sister inspected every millimetre of if critically and his hat was placed on his head by her sister because apparently he was doing it wrong.

"Kankuro, we will leave now!" Shouted Gaara as Temari was nearing him with a hairbrush.  
"Finally you're excited!" Screamed the kunochi throwing away the hairbrush with such force she accidentally hit Shikamaru with it, who just let out a tired sigh.  
"Kankuro, let's get out of here!" Gaara said practically bolting out of the living room where he met his brother who was stuffing his face per usual.  
"I want to hear the magic word." He said wriggling his eyebrows.  
"I'll kill you?" Asked his little brother tilting his head. Kankuro knew that he wasn't serious so he swallowed the last bite and turned towards the entrance door.  
"I wanted to hear please, but I suppose it's good enough." He shrugged his shoulders. "Although I think you should refrain from saying stuff like that in front of your soon to be. Most noble women don't like that."

"Why do you know so much about nobles?" Gaara asked as they made their way through the village towards the main gates.  
"Slept with some here and there. They like flattery and are amazed by strong shinobi." He looked Gaara over from head to toe and continued

"You are more than good with the looks and power. Now you just have to greet them thank them for coming here ask about their journey, stuff like that. Adjust your hat if you need help." Gaara nodded adjusting his hat making Kankuro laugh. Gaara couldn't surpass his laugh either.

"I wanted to be Kazekage to protect the people and what do I do instead? Paperwork and more paperwork and I'm about to marry a total stranger who doesn't have anything in common with me." He complained aloud surprising the both of them. "You didn't hear that." He said awkwardly.

"Did you hear anything?" Asked Kankuro with a smile. He knew that it has been bothering his brother for a long time now and that he would slip any time now as they were as close as siblings should.

"They're coming." Said Gaara concentrating the saind which lay above him. "Two females and a male." He added.

"Must be her bodyguards." Said Kankuro which Gaara nodded at in agreement.

"Should I make the third eye?" asked Gaara without a hint of confidence in his voice.  
"Curious are we? " grinned Kankuro while Gaara finished the hand signals and opend his eye.

"Were almost there!" Squealed Yuki jumping into the air.  
"Please restrain yourself from doing things like that, Osa-san would be furious." Said a very nervous voice behind a veil. Asumi was dressed in silk from head go toe and her accessories screamed 'expensive' as the diamonds and rubies shone in thousands of directions. Her braid was hid behind a turban to prevent her from a sand stroke and her face with a veil to prevent from sunburn. Yuki had to admit that she looked more than beautiful but all this glamour was too much for a simple day of travel.  
"Relax they can't see us yet, I will see them first with my Ketsuryūgan." She said pointing at her active red eyes. Her snapped to the right as she saw something small forming out of sand. "But you're probably right I won't do anything reckless, I have to take a drink now I'll catch up to you." She lied which her sister brought without any questions. Yuki looked at the object carefully, it was made out of sand and it seemed to be an eye filled with chakra. She smiled at the eye, then waved pulling a senbon out of her pouch from her left leg, hitting the bull's eye the next second. She watched as the eye turned into sand and hurried after her sister and Takeshi.

"She did what?" Laughed Kankuro as his brother was frozen in disbelief.  
"She. Waved. At. The. Eye." Said the redhead again not even believing himself. "Noone has ever done something like that before."

That girl with a wide grin enchanted him completely. She was wearing a low cut black sleeveless tunic top covering her the remaining skin in fishnets. She paired it with black training shorts and red knee height ninja sandals. She carried a pouch on both of her legs. The one on her left leg was filled with weapons as that was the one she pulled the senbon from. She had straight silver hair which reached her waist but he couldn't make much out of it because of the red infinate scarf she wore around her neck which was rather useful as she used it to protect her head from the sun.

She had a beautiful smile he mused as he remembered how her red eyes shone with mischief before throwing the senbon.

He couldn't really take a look at her companions but he hoped she would be Asumi.

By the time both men recovered one from shock the other from laughter their guests has reached them. Gaara couldn't tear his eyes away from the beautiful girl that was almost hiding away from him behind Asumi. He had to realize that the girl who threw the senbon was indeed Yuki, Asumi's sister and bodyguard.

Asumi was breathtaking indeed as all the guards turned towards her gawking at her openly. She has removed her turban along with her weil but Gaara couldn't pay attention to her as he tried to get a better view on the younger girl.

Luckly noone noticed that he wasn't staring at Asumi and he finally opened his mouth to speak pulling off his hat as a sign of respect.

"Welcome." Ha said still trying to meet Yuki's gaze. "I'm Sabaku No Gaara, fifth Kazekage of Sunagakure and this is my brother Sabaku No Kankuro." He took a break noticing the man standing next to Asumi in a protective manner.  
"I hope that your journey wasn't too draining." He said finally looking at Asumi instead of her sister urging her to speak.

"Our journey wasn't draining Lord Kazekage. However we are more than happy to arrive to this beautiful village I have heard so much about." She answered offering him a thousand watt smile which he tried to return but failed. "Lord Kazekage, let me introduce my sister Chinoike Yuki and my other bodyguard Ito Takeshi."

_She was indeed polite and she knew how to wrap a man around her fingers in seconds_. Gaara thought analyzing her. She was hiding her discomfort and tiredness from the road behind a polite smile obviously not liking the harsh environment they have just arrived to and she seemed more than wary of the two cliffs in front of her.

"I hope my village will be to your liking." He said as he rolled his eyes internally. He didn't like the way she was looking around with small interest and lack of emotion. "Let me lead you to the Guest Residence, where you can rest." He offered wanting to get rid of them as soon as he could.

"Thank you Lord Kazekage." Asumi smiled politely while her sister looked around in awe, not paying attention to them.

Yuki was surprised to say the least. Fist of all she immediately recognised the chakra from the eye and it belonged to the Kazekage so she half expected him to send her home immediately upon seeing her because of how disrespectful she was, that's why she tried to hide behind her sister so thet the Kazekage would forget about her little stunt. She didn't want to ruin it for her family soo soon.

Her mouth almost fell open when he lifted his Kazekage hat to reveal a young face and flaming red hair. His face was as stiff as a rock not showing any emotion, but what caught her attention were his teal eyes which were framed with dark circles. His eyes held curiosity eventhough he tried to hide it.

She couldn't care less about the gawking guards, they were looking at her sister anyways so she inspected his brother Kankuro instead.

His whole outfit consisted of black. Black pants and trousers along with a black hood. The only thing which was rather unusual was his face paint. It resembled a great deal to the Kabuki Theatre she mused and she looked at him once again noticing the three big srolls he was carrying. _A puppet master maybe?_

She has heard about them when she eves dropped on his father telling all of his knowledge about the Sand to her sister. He said that they were exceptional at wind related techniques and their puppet masters were exceptional but the Kazekage outshines them all as he is the master of sand.

She didn't understand what he meant by 'the master of sand' but she was keen on finding it out during her stay as he didn't look all that intimidating to her. _Rather handsome maybe. _She wanted to slap herself for that thought but she couldn't so she tried to pick up the conversation again. She failed to care about what her sister was saying instead she looked at the guard posts that were carved into the massive cliffs in front of them.

"I hope my village will be to your liking." Yuki was snapped out ber musings as she heard his voice. He was talking to her sister not breaking eye contact with Asumi for a minute. _No wonder._ She thought, her sister was beautiful in the setting sun and he would have to be crazy to just pass by a sight like this. _He'll probably ask her to say and show her around. _She thought with a little envy.  
"Let me lead you to the Guest Residence where you can rest." _Or not. _She didn't have much more to to think about him as he turned on his heel and led them through the passage letting her sister to go in front of him as a sign of respect.

This village was a sight to behold. She couldn't imagine what lay behind the narrow passage but her between two huge cliffs which obviously provided as natural defence for the village.  
When they arrived through it she was more than amazed as she could look over Sunagakure as it lay in front of her in a valley.

The buildings were huge, much larger to the ones she was used to seeing and they were made out of something she couldn't recognise unlike to her home which was made out of brick and was three stories high maximum.

The village seemed to be concentrated around the Kazekage tower. She was amazed to see how huge the village was. She imagined something less big and more deserted as it was located in the middle of nowhere but the life in the village proved her wrong.

"Yuki, are you all right?" She heard Asumi's concerned voice.  
"What? Yes. Why?" She said looking at Asumi.  
"You have been standing here for minutes now." Explained her sister making Yuki blush in a deep red colour.  
"Sumimasen!" She exclaimed looking at everyone. "It's just that I haven't seen something so amaizing like this village before. Everything's huge I mean look at the buildings and it's so unusual that everything is covered in sand and the architecture is completely different..." She stopped herself slapping her hand in front of her mouth quickly, as she saw the Kazekage's lips turn into a slight smile and Kankuro's into a grin.

"Ano..I'm fine let's go. Lord Kazekage, Lord Kankuro please forgive me for my insolent childlike behaviour, I'm just simply amazed by this village." She said trying to explain herself. The Kazekage only adjusted his hat and Kankuro spoke up.

"There's no need for forgiveness, we are glad thet you like our village and think that it's amazing Lady Chinoike." Said Kankuro with a polite smile. "You will have the chance to look around more tomorrow as your sister is scheduled to visit the Academy." He finished and yuki wanted to punch him for calling her a Lady Chinoike but she wanted to hug him for saving her from further embarrassment and because she could meet people tomorrow.

Gaara was drawn to the younger Chinoike girl. Her reaction upon seeing the village warmed his heart and he didn't know what to say to her apologies. His first reaction was a smile at her behaviour but he didn't understand why she was apologising. If anything he should tell her how much it meant to him to see her amazement unlike to her sister's slight frown. Asumi's facial expression didn't show amazement nor the slightest but of liking. She let her guard down for a second but it was enough for Gaara to see through her facade. He adjusted his hat instead not trusting his voice. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Please please pretty please tell me what you think.**

"What do you think?" Gaara heard his brother's voice asking as they left the Guest Residence heading towards their home.  
"About what?" Ha asked still processing it all.  
"Asumi." He said rolling his eyes. "She sure does look good. Don't even try to pretend that you haven't noticed, you practically stared at her. " _I was staring at Yuki. _He corrected his brother inside his head but he stayed silent instead of saying it out loud.

He was curious about the silver haired girl, he wanted to get to know her as she seemed like an interesting person. That was the only reason why he was so interested in her rather than her sister. That's why his stomach flipped when she grinned towards Kankuro.

"She does look good but she seems like a snob." He said finally thinking it through.  
"What do you mean?" Kankuro found it hard to believe that Gaara was able to find a mistake in the Chinoike girl. He thought that she was to his liking as he seemed to talk to her without hesitation or awkwardness. He was a bit too formal but a gentlement nevertheless.

"I dont particularly like it when people look down on the village just because of its location." He said frowning as he remembered her slip.

"You're seeing things." Kankuro said slapping his back. "But you must have liked her sister's reaction then." He said remembering the expression on the younger Chinoike's face.

"At least she was honest unlike to Asumi. 'I can't wait to see the village I have heard so much about.' " He mimicked Asumi. " maybe if she didn't look like she was about to run away I'd have believed her." Kankuro frowned not saying another word until they reached their house.

Gaara didn't know why he was so mad at Asumi, out of all people he shouldn't be the one to judge her by her first impression. After all she was doing what every other girl would have done, completely forget about herself trying to be someone she wasn't in order to please him.

Temari was waiting for them before the entrance obviously wanting to know every detail.  
"Sooo?" She asked earning no answer.  
Kankuro didn't want to anger Gaara even more and Gaara didn't want to talk about it anymore.  
"Can't we just have a conversation which isn't about my marriage?" Asked Gaara pulling down his Kazekage robes to reveal a similar attire as his brother's, the only difference was that he was wearing a short sleeved t-shirt.

He sat down in one of the armchairs in the living room where Shikamaru was reading a scroll probably from Konoha.  
"Let's do that then." Said Kankuro bringing in a bottle of sake with three glasses. "Let's drink away your thoughts." He offered almost earning himself a slap from Temari with her fan.  
"I'm not drinking." Said Gaara.  
"I have seen you drink before." Arguead his brother already passing Shikamaru a cup.  
"We all remember that because Naruto tried to get Gaara laid." Said Shikamaru after draining his cup.  
"Nani?!" It was Temari who shouted it in complete disbelief. "When did that happen?" She was so shocked she had to sit down next to Shikamaru.  
"Before Naruto's inauguration." Answered Gaara calmly taking a small sip. "Don't look at me like that, nothing happened."  
"Bacause you practically threw the girl on my lap." Laughed Kankuro.  
"As if you had any objections." Said Gaara as he rolled his eyes.

"Any normal man would have been a fool not to take the opportunity." Said Kankuro filling his and Shikamaru's cup much to her sisters displeasure. "I don't understand your taste in women anyway, they practically throw themselves at you yet you deny them. Every. Time."  
Gaara shrugged his shoulders feeling his muscles relax as he drained his cup.  
"You plan on telling the council that that Asumi chick isn't good enough. You are just waiting for her to make a mistake." Said Kankuro filling the cups again.  
"What a quick thinker you are." Said Gaara ironically while drinking his sake.  
He wasn't much of a drinker, in fact he rarely ever drank and he didn't mean to get drunk but he was already feeling the effect of the alcohol.

"That's your plan?" Asked Shikamaru. "You know that the council will realise what you're doing and they won't give you the liberty of choosing a wife." He finished hesitantly.  
"They will probably realize what I'm doing but until then I'll come up with something." Said Gaara trying to lift his cup so Kankuro wouldn't fill it up again who seemed to be in a better condition almost sober. "Anyway I'll go and get some sleep." Gaara said standing up.

"You don't even sleep." Argued Kankuro trying to pull him down.  
"I do once in a while." Said Gaara as he left the living room.

His head was lightly spinning so he didn't bother with changing into his pyjamas. He simply removed his shirt along with her pants and went to bed in his boxers.

The next morning he woke up with a slight headache. He rubbed his face tiredly, he wanted to go back to sleep but his sister and Shikamaru were due to meet Asumi and he had to see her to the academy. He should invite her for a dinner sometime as it was his duty to make her stay pleasurable but he didn't want to make his own days even worse.

Meanwhile at the guest residence Yuki was wide awake really looking forward to their day. She found a liking to the city immediately and Kankuro didn't seem like bad company. He didn't talk much yesterday but she was sure that he was more talkative than that.

She found the Kazekage to be awfully young. _He'_s _around my age, I_ _years at least._ She mused while she dressed.

The desert heat was something that she has to get used, she mused as she put her hair in a high ponytail. It still reached her waist but it wasn't so hot anymore. She put on her scarf as well but she lifted her hair from under it as she wanted to wear it as an accessory rather than a protector against the sun.

She was amazed by how big the Guest Residence was. She had her own bedroom along with an own bathroom which was the size of a bigger living room. She almost felt like in one of their onsens as she filled the huge bath yesterday and sank into the hot water.

She resided on the first floor in case someone tried to get inside they'd have to go through her first, and Takeshi stayed on the same floor as her sister.

Originally he wanted to stay downstairs but Yuki refused stating that she was the stronger opponent out of the two of them bruising Takeshi's ego big time.

_He really doesn't seem to like me that much. _She mused as she made her way to the dining room where a maid was getting their food ready.

The maid let out a sound of surprise upon noticing her.  
"Lady Chinoike, please forgive me I didn't notice you sooner." She said in a hurry and was about to bolt from the room to 'not disturb her'. She quickly stopped her and grinned towards her.  
"Don't worry. I'm glad to have some company until my sister gets ready." She said looking at the full table. "And please drop the Lady, it makes me feel old. I'm just Yuki." She said smiling at the maid.

"I shall not call you on your given name Lady Chinoike, you are a guest of the Kazekage and if the rumours are true our soon to be Kazehime. I cannot let myself disrespect you like that." She explained making Yuki shake her head rapidly.  
"No,no,no,no,no. I'm not that one. I'm her bodyguard and sister. My sister Asumi is the one you think I am." She said awkwardly. The maid almost fainted mortified by her mistake so she grabbed a chair and sat her down.

"Sumimasen Lady Chinoike, you two are just so similar to each other. " Said the maid wringing her hands.  
"I'm not mad or anything, so dont worry." She said letting out a laugh parting the maids hands. "If anything I should be flattered you said that I looked like her. It was the nicest compliment I have received." She said smiling again. "What's your name anyway?"

"Ai." She answered quietly. The maid, Ai was surprised that she didn't tell her to shoo as soon as she stepped inside the dining room. She heard yesterday that Lady Chinoike was a sight to behold and the young girl in front of her was exactly like that so she assumed she was the one. She was mortified by her mistake praying to Kami that she'd just tell her to go and shut up but instead she was so sweet to her.

"Ai is a beautiful name." Chiripped Yuki. "Please don't be so afraid of me, I promise I won't hurt you or anything." She rubbed her neck awkwardly making Ai smile.  
"I'm sorry Yuki.I'm just not used to the guests being nice to me." She said but she quickly covered her mouth realizing how disrespectful she sounded. Yuki grinned and nodded her head.  
"I know right? Some of them are enormous assholes. My family owns onsens in the Land of Rivers and some guest behave like they own the place and all they do is bitch and complain about anything." She agreed. Ai didn't dare to look at her so she changed the subject again.

"Ai, I'm really excited to look around in Sunagakure but I have no idea where to start. Can you give me some pointers?" Asked Yuki again trying to make her open up.

They spent the next fifteen minutes talking about the interesting places in Suna. Ai also told her that she didn't need to call the village Sunagukare all the time, simply Suna would do it.  
She told her about some really good restaurants and bars and some sights which she should visit during her stay.  
"...and the oasises are really nice as well, I think you would like them." Ai finished finally grinning as she found that Yuki was a really cheerful and nice girl.

They heard approaching footsteps so Ai stood up putting the chair back to its original place. Yuki rolled her eyes at her action and Ai sticked out her tongue but she recomposed herself before Asumi and Takeshi stepped into the room.

Asumi was really beautiful she had to admit, but her beauty didn't hide the slight frown on her face. _She is exactly like the other guests._ Thought Ai as the older Chinoike didn't pay any attention to her only when she ordered her to make tea. She was polite but her whole composure screamed superiority.  
"You know, being nicer wouldn't hurt, she is really nice."  
Upon leaving the room Ai heard Yuki snap at her sister moodily which made her smile.  
"She is a maid, it's her job to do what I say." snapped back Asumi. She stayed silent when the maid came back with her tea offering one Takeshi who didn't take it and for her sister as well.  
"Arigato." She thanked her smiling.

"I will be in the kitchen to not disturb your breakfast. Please ring the bell if you need me ." She said bowing and retiring to the kitchen.  
"What did father tell you?" Asumi asked her sister. When she shrugged her shoulders she snapped at her.  
"To don't talk to anyone! You have already ruined our arrival when you stared at the village too long! And what you said after was a disaster, and now you're making friends with the maids. What will be your next move?! Maybe make a move on the Kazekage's brother to cause a scene or what?!" She wasn't really mad at her sister. She knew how Yuki was and she knew she wasn't the best at behaving but this whole thing was too much for her and she needed to let her anger out on someone.

"Just because you couldn't make the Kazekage interested in you in one second you shouldn't be a bitch about it and try to use me as a punching bag." Yuki snapped back at her. "Now if you have finished bitching let's eat and go to meet your husband to be's family. Itadakimasu." Yuki said ignoring the daggers her sister sent her way.

Half an hour later everyone was ready and the sisters still sent daggers at each other.  
"I'll meet you at the door." Yuki said making her way towards the kitchen.

"Asumi-sama." Spoke up Takeshi. " I don't want to be too offend you, but you shouldn't worry so much. The Kazekage will be head over heels in love with you by the end of the week if you show him who you really are." He said looking at his childhood friend's face. Asumi dropped her face into her hands.  
"Firstly drop the sama, we have known each other since forever and you have never once called me that. And I don't want him to." She mumbled into her hands.  
"Why?" Takeshi asked removing her hands from in front if her face. Asumi didn't say anything, instead she stood up from her place.  
"Tell Yuki to meet in front of the building in half an hour." 


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the follows and favourites! Hope you like this chapter.**

As promised Yuki met her sister and Takeshi half an hour later. She was excited to go to the Sandstorm Academy but they had to make a stop at the Kazekage's office before, which she wasn't keen on doing so.

It wasnt that she disliked the Kazekage or anything but he made her feel self conscious and shy. She was normally loud and she told her opinion no matter what. It wasn't that she wouldn't tell him if she had a problem with him, she was still a loud mouth but, she seemed to make a fool out of herself whenever he was around and they have only met once.

She smiled when the war rays of sun warmed her skin although her sister seemed to like it less. She was quite a bit overdressed in every sense. Her diamonds yet again shone brightly in the sunlight but her light blue kimono looked heavy and hot for such weather.

She payed attention to every little detail in the village. She wanted to remember every part and face of Suna. She activated her eyes to give herself wider and clearer vision and to look through people's blood system. As she expected they had high levels of hematocrit which didn't really surprise her, they were living in the desert so their bodies adapted to the lack of water, however she was sad to see their iron levels were low as well. _Do they get enough red meat here?_ She mused.

She didn't pay attention to the fact that the villagers were staring openly whispering amongst each other some of them even pointing at them.

Asumi was annoyed with how much attention was direct towards her, she was always the obedient child behaving as her parents expected her to do but she was overwhelmed by the stares and whispers.  
She felt like suffocating in her tight and thick kimono. Her jewels were heavy and the only thing she was thankful for was that her hair was in a braid so it wouldn't bother her.

She took a look at her sister's attire jealously. What wouldn't she give for a short instead of this dress.

Yuki seemed to like the village and she couldn't understand how or why. Everything was dry and full of sand. There wasn't a drop of water in sight just sand. Sand everywhere. It wasn't like her home at all she noted after looking up another tall building.

They arrived to the Kazekage building in another minute or so where Kankuro was waiting for them.  
"Lady Chinoike." He greeted the older girl with sight bow. "My brother is in his office, he is asking for your forgiveness but he received an urgent letter from the Hokage and he had to take care of it first." Asumi knew it all too well, her father often often left her alone because he had to take care of more important things first. She forced a smile on her face.

"I understand it completely, the village ha to come first, everything else is secondary." _She plays her part well._ Thought Yuki. She knew how much her sister hated apologies and excuses. When something was agreed on, she wasn't the one to forgive quickly if the other party didn't uphold their end of the deal, just like their father.

"Lady Chinoike, how do you like the village so far?" Asked Kankuro trying to get the conversation going. Yuki only noticed that the question was directed to her instead of her sister but she pointed at herself in a surprised way. Kankuro let out a smile at her surprise and nodded.

"This village is definetely something else. I love how different it is from my home and the people are lovely." She said taking in the reception area of the Kazekage Tower.  
"Have you already met our people?" Asked Kankuro surprise lacing his voice.  
"Just Ai, she is the maid at the Residence. It was really nice to talk someone from here. I asked her to tell me about her favourite places here and I'm excited to see them because they sound amazing." She smiled a little obviously remembering something from their conversation.

Takeshi and Asumi walked in front of them so Yuki lowerd her voice.  
"I don't know if it's impolite to ask of you but could you please stop with the Lady Chinoike thing? I mean I'm here as my sister's bodyguard and I'm not fond of honorifics anyway. Yuki is just fine or Yuki-san if you really want to use something after my name. " She finished rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. Kankuro chuckled and nodded.

"Only if you do the same. Lord Sabaku no sounds cringy." He said making Yuki laugh quietly not wanting to get a scolding from her sister.  
"Indeed it is."

Kankuro led them all the way up to his brother's office while he thought about Yuki. She seemed to have honestly taken a liking to the village, however her older sister seemed to frown upon her behaviour. He didn't fully understand what Asumi's problem was with her. She wasn't impolite or rude rather talkative and curious instead, just like a girl her age should be.

He knocked three times on his brother's office door and let them in after hearing his brother's voice allowing them to enter.

Gaara sat in his chair and he has just finished up reading Naruto's urgent letter. He wrote to him that he was terrified because Hinata is pregnant with their first child and he doesn't know what to do so he needs Gaara to help him.

He almost laughed out at the absurdity of the situation. Naruto expected him to help him when he was being made to be married of to a foreign woman whom he has just met.

His sister sat near the window in a loveseat with Shikamaru and she seemed awfully interested in Naruto's letter.

"I don't think that Naruto would want you to know, but it's probably good news." Shikamaru put on his thinking face to guess why the Hokage sent an urgent letter and demanded an answer as soon as possible but Naruto was so unpredictable it was almost impossible.

They heard a knock on his door neither of them were surprised as they felt Kankuro approaching with their guests and Gaara called out to let them inside.

Temari stood up from her place and Shikamaru stood next to her. Gaara stood up from his chair as well and inspected them.

Takeshi was as still as a rock obviously uncomfortable with his situation. Asumi was dressed a lot like yesterday almost biding him with her diamonds. He looked at Yuki lastly, she was dressed exactly like yesterday minus her backpack and her eyes were blood red again staring straight at Temari's stomach. Shikamaru must have noticed it so he stood protectively in front of his wife which Yuki deactivated her Ketsuryūgan at immediately.

"I hope you enjoy your stay at our humble village." Gaara spoke up not really knowing what to say to them. He decided to let Yuki's action pass as he felt like she wasn't about to hurt Temari judging by her guilty expression.

"Let me introduce you to my sister Temari and her husband Shikamaru Nara. They are here for a family visit."  
He explained as Shikamaru's shoulders relaxed s bit from a comforting touch from Temari.

They all knew that she would need her opponent's blood in order to hurt them but Gaara didn't see why she took such an interest to Temari. Unless.. _It's possible that she can somehow see the fetus?_

They did their formalities just like yesterday and they were about to leave to the academy.

Temari insisted on going with them because she missed the place a lot. She was the one to lead the construction and she made lesson plans to perfection.

Gaara was proud at his sister. She worked hard to reach her goal and she did. The Sunagakure genin have never been more qualified than now.

Temari decided to place Asumi between herself and Gaara wanting to get to know her and she begun talking about the founding of the academy.

Takeshi and Yuki were following them closely and behind them came Kankuro and Shikamaru.  
Yuki soon got bored of Takeshi's silence and fell behind him to walk beside Kankuro and Shikamaru.

It seemed like the perfect opportunity to apologise not wanting to draw attention to her little slip from Asumi knowing that she would bother her with it until the end of time. Asumi was deep in conversation with the Kazekage's sister and Takeshi was following them like a lost puppy.  
"Naara-san." She started gaining the attention of both Shikamaru and Kankuro. "I dont mean any harm to your wife, I just got excited upon seeing her.. condition." She finished not knowing if it was a secret or not.

"The villagers already know that she's pregnant you can say it aloud." Answered Shikamaru. "How exactly were you able to see the baby? Is it his chakra flow or what?" He couldn't resist asking.  
"No, the baby has already developed his vessels and his blood circulation is perfect." She let herself smile again. "But I'd recommend her to drink more and take in more iron as well as vitamins."

Shikamaru took note of that and continued asking to investigate further and to know more about what he should do for his wife.  
"Is there anything else she'd need to do?"  
"I don't know for sure, I'm not a medic and I'd need a little blood from her in order to look at her levels." She answered truthfully. "In my opinion the baby is developing well and both of their circulation seems to work fine."

They continued their way towards the academy and Yuki's eyes almost fell out of their sockets upon looking at the huge building.  
"This seriously looks amazing." She said while she looked at the building.  
"Wait till you see the inside." Said Kankuro but she was next to Shikamaru by now.  
"Naara-san do you mind if I talk to Temari-san? I admit I didn't really pay attention to her on the road because there were so many things to see and.."  
"Sure and it's Shikamaru, you make me feel old. How old are you anyway?"  
"Eighteen and it's Yuki then." She grinned at him and made her way next to Temari.

"She's even younger than Gaara but her eye technique seems to be on point. I'm curious about how her genjutsu works and I wouldn't mind seeing her ninjutsu and taijutsu skills." Inspected Kankuro, looking at Yuki who has started talking to Temari.

"You're curious about other skills too, pervert." Shikamaru said as he caught Kankuro's wandering eyes.  
"I'm allowed to look, but no. She's far too young and her sister wins on the looks part." He said glancing at Asumi who was conversing his brother. "But if Asumi keeps on touching him I'm not sure he won't throw her over the city wall."he chucked imagining the scenario. "What an idiot, to miss out an opportunity like that." He didn't throw her over the wall but he shook of her hand from his arm maybe just a a little too roughly.

"I think your brother doesn't like her because she's fake." Said Shikamaru inspecting the difference in the behaviour of the sisters.

"Maybe you're right." Noone heard their conversation as they were far away from the group but they finished it anyway.

"I think there are far too many of us to go in together, let's split up." Said Temari pulling both Yuki and Gaara with her. She took an immediate liking to the younger Chinoike. She wasn't one to make friends easily but her easygoing personality was refreshing after trying to get Asumi and Gaara to talk to each other. "Shikamaru you're coming with us too."

"Temari-san maybe my sister should go with you instead of me." Said Yuki politely not wanting to offend her sister yet again.

"No, these children might get a heart attack if both of them were to enter the room the same time." She explained. "They look up too Gaara a great deal and the whole village is dying to get to know Lady Chinoike." _And anyways I like you more. _She added internally.

Yuki looked at her sister for permission and she was shocked to see relief on her face. She didn't understand why she wouldn't want to go with Temari and Shikamaru. They were both good people and their child was on his way which made Yuki like them even more.

It was rare that she was let close to a pregnant woman and was allowed to talk to her. Most of them would sooner run away then let her close to their child.

"Then it's decided." Said Gaara turning to the right making Kankuro, Asumi and Takeshi turn to the left.

Gaara was pleased that he didn't have to keep up the light talk with Asumi anymore. He found it pointless to talk about nothing and he didn't like how her hands felt like on his arm.

The younger Chinoike girl was practically jumping around not caring about his presence.  
"You seem awfully excited Yuki-chan." Said Temari with a smile. Gaara was surprised how easily she managed to get on Temari's good side.  
"Yes, I'm excited to see how a real academy looks like. I was thought at home and I almost died of boredom, but the stuff they are studying sounds really interesting. I have no idea how to how to extract water from a cactus in the desert and I have never ever made a trap in my life." Gaara was surprised how easily she told them about her lack of abilities instead of praising herself for her Ketsuryūgan. Most ninjas tended to praise themselves in front of him to make them look good and worty but they mostly ended up making fools of themselves.

"If you want to you can try it out." Offered Temari imagining Yuki sitting between ten year old enthusiastically making traps and extracting water. "I'll go inside the teacher's lounge to see which classes are worth visiting." she said dragging Shikamaru with her obviously wanting to show of her baby bump which was barely noticable. "Just wait here." She instructed her brother and Yuki.

"What were you thought at home instead?" Asked Gaara surprising himself. He liked to keep quiet and he wanted to enjoy it until he had to talk to Asumi again but somehow he found joy in listening to Yuki.  
"I mainly learned about how to use my eyes, therefore I know some stuff about genjutsu. I'm not particularly good at ninjutsu tho, my chakra type is water and I can use some wind techniques but my chakra control has yet to improve and I totally suck at taijutsu." She said forgetting who she was talking to. She blushed as she realized that she shouldn't talk to the Kazekage this casually but she didn't know how else to express herself.

Gaara smiled at her loving the way she talked to him. He didn't like when someone was overly polite or when they added Kazekage-sama or Lord Kazekage after each of their sentences.

"Lady Chinoike..."he started but the girl cut him off.  
"Yuki."  
"Nani?"  
"Oh shit I'm sorry. I mean I.." she rambled as she realized who she was talking to.  
"I'll try again." She rubbed her neck. "I'm terribly sorry for cutting you off, I just don't like it when someone calls me Lady and it was a reflex to correct you because I've been talking to you for so long and I kinda forgot who you are and yeah." She finished lamely.  
"Don't worry Yuki. Nothing happened." He said trying to surpass a laugh. "You can call me Gaara when we are alone if you want to." He said putting a big smile on Yuki's face. "Anyway what I wanted to say is that I'd like to see how your Ketsuryūgan works, first hand."

He didn't know why he told her to just call him his given name. If someone was to hear him they might get the wrong idea but he really wanted to get to know Yuki.  
He liked her enthusiasm about the smallest things and he liked how easygoing she was. Her movements weren't calculated to perfection as Asumi's nor she tried to get him to talk about things he would rather not.

"Gaara..." She tried his name liking how easily it rolled of her tounge not noticing the slight shiver which run down on the Kazekage. "I don't really know if I'm allowed to deny your request but I don't want to hurt you accidentally, so maybe it's not a great idea.."  
"I can handle it." He said confidently.  
"I still don't know."

"Let's make a deal then." He said catching Yuki's attention.  
"I'm listening." Yuki let herself grin at the redhead.  
"I'll teach you better chakra control and some basic things they teach at the academy if..." He didn't get ti finish his sentence because Yuki jumped into his arms.

He was frozen from her sudden outburst, but Yuki was too excited to notice what she was doing as her hands grabbed into his sides hugging him tightly.  
"Really?! That's amazing! " She exclaimed looking up at him. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Gaara was totally dumbfolded, he has never been in a situation like this before. Temari often did something like this but it felt better when Yuki did that. He completely forgot about who he was and what possible trouble it may cause if someone was to see them but the warmness that spread through him made him act before thinking. He sneaked his arms around her waist. It was a new feeling for him to feel someone's body so close to his and he seriously doubted he'd like it of any other person besides his family tried to do that.

Yuki was blushing like a tomato after she realised what she did again. She seemed to make a fool of herself next to Gaara every damn time but he didn't seem to mind it as he hugged her back which she was thankful for.

"Let me finish first." Gaara said finding it hard to get back to his original train of thoughts after letting go of her. "So.. I'll teach you if you show me your Ketsuryūgan." Yuki's smile turned into a pout making him smile as he found great resemblance between a five year old and Yuki.

"On two conditions." Gaara mentioned for ger to continue. "One." She said holding up a delicate finger in front of his face. "You'll teach me first and you'll show me what you can do." She said in a challenging voice. Gaara chuckled darkly with a smile making her insides swirl in the good sense. "And two." She said holding up a second finger. "There's absolutely no way anyone can know about you teaching me." She shook her head to emphasise her statement.

"Deal." He said without missing a beat.  
He didn't particularly mind showing her his abilities and her second suggestion was really clever. He didn't want to raise suspicion as to why he was spending more time with Yuki than his actual bride to be.

Temari choose this moment to come back so he took a step away from Yuki as they were still standing too close to each other.

"Are you ready to go?" Asked Temari not noticing anything out of the ordinary gently rubbing her stomach.  
"Hai!" Jumped Yuki up and down making Gaara smile a little.


End file.
